Finché morte non ci separi
by Hellren
Summary: La verità è che non ho mai incontrato Dio, né tanto meno desiderato farlo. Ma ho incontrato il Demonio, un bellissimo demone dal doppio volto.Uno bianco ed uno nero. Io che sono un discepolo di Dio, e che posseggo l'Innocence ho un'anima che notte dopo notte, si tinge delle tetre tonalità del buio.


** Finché morte non ci separi**

_La verità è che non ho mai incontrato Dio, né tanto meno desiderato farlo._

_Ma ho incontrato il Demonio, un bellissimo demone dal doppio volto._

_Uno bianco ed uno nero._

_Io che sono un discepolo di Dio, e che posseggo l'Innocence ho un'anima che notte dopo notte,_

_si tinge delle tetre tonalità del buio._

**Capitolo 1**

**Isabella Strass**

Nevicava, su quei freddi monti la natura era come se fosse sotto incantesimo, gli animali erano riparati nel tepore delle loro tane, e gli alberi continuavano la loro vita addormentati sotto lo spesso strato di neve. Solo una ragazza avvolta da un pesante mantello avanzava senza fermarsi in quel paesaggio, delle ciocche bionde sbucavano dal cappuccio, ed al contatto con il freddo, il suo respiro diveniva una nuvoletta bianca. Quando intravide all'orizzonte un villaggio, la giovane figura accelerò il passo con la sola ed unica intenzione di trovare una locanda e di non spostarsi più fino a missione compiuta.

Le strade di quel piccolo paese erano leggermente illuminate, e ciò che era trascurato dai lampioni, veniva messo in mostra dalle luci delle case. Era sera, e probabilmente le famiglie erano già radunate attorno ad una calda tavolata.

Isabella si strinse maggiormente nel mantello prima di alzare lo sguardo verso una vecchia insegna. Una locanda. Il suo desiderio era stato esaudito. Come entrò, la ragazza si tolse il cappuccio, lasciando libera la folta chioma bionda e sorrise. La pelle bruciava leggermente al contatto col calore di quel posto. E solo quando sentì l'odore di cibo, si ricordò che erano giorni che non mangiava nulla, ed anche il suo stomaco capì che era giunto il suo momento.

-Ti porto qualcosa, piccola?- domandò una cordiale voce femminile.

-Si- rispose solamente la ragazza rivolta a quella che sembrava la padrona di quel posto, prima di accomodarsi al primo tavolo che trovò.

Sulla sedia accanto a lei, la bionda, appoggiò il mantello ed il suo arco, non avrebbe mai lasciato la sua fidata arma in un luogo troppo lontano da sé. Troppo dipendeva da essa.

-Sorellona, sei dell'esercito?- domandò una vispa voce.

La ragazza si voltò appena per vedere un bambino di circa otto anni che le si era avvicinato con gli occhi luccicanti di curiosità. Se fosse stata al pieno delle proprie capacità fisiche e mentali, l'avrebbe liquidato in pochi secondi, ma la stanchezza per quel viaggio e la fame, le proibivano di comportarsi come al suo solito, così decise che per ingannare il tempo che la separava dalla cena, avrebbe anche potuto rispondere al marmocchio.

-Diciamo di sì. Sono un'esorcista- rispose sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia.

-E che cosa fa un'esorcista?- domandò nuovamente il piccolo leggermente confuso.

-Uccide Akuma- dichiarò la ragazza come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

-D…demoni?- ripeté sgranando gli occhi il bambino.

Isabella sogghignò. Demoni. Akuma. Che differenza faceva? Gli Akuma si confondevano tra le persone comuni, e come una malattia infettiva uccidevano innocenti accrescendo il loro potere. Akuma. Anime di defunti richiamati in vita. Un destino peggiore della morte stessa. Ma come per ogni male, esisteva un bene che gli si opponeva, anche per questi demoni c'era chi con l'aiuto di Dio donava la pace a quelle anime, e coloro che avevano questa missione venivano chiamati Esorcisti.

-Sorellona?- chiamò il bimbo mentre con le manine scuoteva il braccio della ragazza.

Gli occhi violacei della bionda si posarono sul marmocchio, mantenendo il sinistro sorriso che fece rabbrividire il piccolo. Da quando aveva scoperto di possedere l'Innocence, aveva iniziato ad uccidere uno ad uno ogni Akuma che trovava sulla sua strada. Raramente tornava alla sede dell'Ordine Oscuro, ed ancora meno, accettava di essere affiancata da qualcuno. Anche quella volta era stata contattata da Komui, ed anche quella volta aveva lasciato il Cercatore a lei assegnato da solo ad attenderla alla stazione ferroviaria. Illuso.

-Si?- domandò atona lei.

-Se ci saranno demoni cattivi ci proteggerai?- chiese titubante il piccolo.

In tutta risposta, Isabella, sogghignò.

-Ecco la zuppa- dichiarò la proprietaria della locanda –Ed anche questo credo sia tuo- aggiunse allungando alla ragazza un flacone colmo di pastiglie.

L'Esorcista chinò leggermente il capo. Conosceva quel tipo di bottiglietta, ma perché quella donna mai vista ne possedeva uno?

-Mi è stato detto di darlo ad una ragazza che avrebbe portato quella croce sul petto- spiegò la donna.

Isabella sorrise, il vecchiaccio sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe giunta in quel posto sperduto tra le montagne. Come ci riuscisse era sempre stato un mistero.

-Signora, potrei avere una stanza per qualche giorno?- domandò la bionda contemplando la cena.

-Certo piccola!- rispose allegra lei –Ti porto subito le chiavi- aggiunse allontanandosi.

-E tu? Dove sono i tuoi genitori?- domandò Isabella al bambino.

Il bimbo si incupì all'istante. Non lo sapeva. Quanto tempo era passato da quando li aveva visti l'ultima volta? Quando aveva riso assieme a loro?

-Sono scomparsi- mormorò appena lui.

La padrona della pensione appoggiò una mano sui capelli di Yuri, arruffandoglieli affettuosamente, mentre lasciava una chiave accanto al bicchiere della nuova arrivata.

-Mio figlio si è avventurato con la moglie nel bosco e non sono più tornati. E dubito che lo faranno più, è un mese che mancano- chiarì la donna rassegnata –I lupi. Saranno stati i lupi-.

Isabella non chiese altro, ma era certa che quelle bestie non avessero nulla a che vedere in quella faccenda. Il suo istinto le diceva che presto sarebbe andata a caccia.


End file.
